Pokemon Missions
by almond1000
Summary: A young boy sets out on a mission to defeat an evil force. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1: Out To The World Beyond

Title: Pokemon Missions  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Story by: almond  
  
"Wake up, you sleepy dumbo! Watch if I don't smack your butt! It's time for work!" An woman holding a cane shouted into a young boy's ears when he was sleeping soundly.  
  
"What's it? I need...rest..." The young boy named Flame said sleepily, then yawned and went back to sleep. This time, the woman flared up and used the cane and smacked him. Flame slept through. The woman whacked again. Flame still slept through. This time, the woman got really angry and screamed, "YOU IDIOT BOY!!! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME??!! GET UP THIS INSTANT AND WORK NOW!!! I SAID NOW!"  
  
Flame heard that and knew she was almost erupting. "Better get going..." he thought. He was so used to this caning. He gets them almost every single day. Oh well, why can't I have a decent family like everyone else? He thought as he walked to his bathroom yawning. After 1 minute of washing up, he rushed to the kitchen to help prepare breakfast.   
  
"Ow...what's it for today?" a boy walked into the kitchen and asked. Looking at the food Flame is making, he screamed, "WHAT?! AM I SEEING WRONGLY? WHY IS IT ABALONE? MUM, DAD! THIS IDIOT FLAME ATE MY DELICIOUS MEAL AND LEFT ONLY ABALONE AND SOME SCRAPS FOR ME TO EAT! WHACK HIM!"  
  
"Oh no." Flame thought. He didn't do anything at all. He felt like kicking that boy called Freeze, but was just too scared. After all, that stupid boy's parents gave him some good Pokemon and he was just too scared if he used them. Flame's aunt and uncle came rushing in bringing a cane and started whacking. He just can't stand it. I am 12 years old now, which is old enough to get myself a living. I don't need to stay in this damn house. After 3 whacks, he was just thinking of giving his uncle some punches when the doorbell rang.  
  
Flame's aunt and uncle immediately stopped whacking him and went to open the door. He went too and saw a person with a cape behind him. That person spoke to Flame's aunt and uncle, "Good morning, madam and em...both of you...em...oh well, perhaps...gays?" With that, Freeze went up to him and shouted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GAY?!" That man replied, "Well, to anyone who talks to me." That shut Freeze up. Flame did not know who this guy was but a person who can shut Freeze up was counted good to him. That man continued, "I have come to rescue this poor boy." At that moment, Flame's aunt and uncle responded. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY! AND WE DIDN'T INVITE YOU, SO GO AWAY!"  
  
"Well, well, well...I didn't start the fight. You started it, so don't blame me for getting rash."   
  
"So a fight's what you want, huh? Come on then! Go, Poochyena!" Flame's uncle threw a red and white ball (which is a Pokeball) and out came a gray-black dog. It snarled angrily at the caped person.  
  
"Oh, it's a fierce-looking dog! Well, well, you chose a nice one. For me to finish off, that is...Go, Dragonite!" He tossed a purple and white ball and a huge Dragon came out. It smiled at the tiny dog, who was looking fearfully at its masters. However, his masters have a fearful look too. Flame has never been so delighted all his life. But his uncle ain't giving up. "Hmph...so you got a huge dragon eh? But looks can be deceiving, can't they? Maybe that stupid dragon has just air inside its body and one bite can finish it off. Poochyena, Crunch!"  
  
Poochyena obeyed its master and ran to the dragon's feet and bite it hard. Dragonite looked down and saw it, then reached out its hands for it. Then, holding it up high in the air, it tossed Poochyena a few times, grinning. Flame looked in amazement while his aunt, his uncle, and his cousin almost fainted. "So, how about it? A fair exchange of your Poochyena for the boy?" "No...I mean yes! YES!" Flame was so happy. He rushed over to the caped guy and Dragonite hurled Poochyena into his Uncle's face, slamming him onto the ground. Then the caped guy brought him out of the house that he has lived in for 12 years, into the beautiful world outside.  
  
"So, if I'm not wrong, you are Flame right?" The caped guy asked. Flame nodded. "Great! My name is Jake." Jake shook his hands with Flame. Then Flame asked, "So why did you rescue me?" Jake said, "Because you are special. You are not any other person. You are Flame." "What do you mean?" Jake replied, "Never mind. You are still young. But I will just tell you one thing, some evil force is going to take over the world soon. They are gonna kill all mankind!" Flame was bewildered. "But you can stop them! You have that powerful...what is it? Oh ya, Dragonite! You can finish them in one hit like you did to my aunt and uncle!"  
  
At that point, Jake suddenly looked depressed. "You are wrong, Flame. I don't even have the power to defeat one of their people. You can defeat them if you train hard." "But why me?" "Like I said, you are special. They are a very powerful bunch of people, those guys. They kept calling themselves Team Power, or something like that. You will need all the 8 badges from all 8 gyms in this Pokemon World to defeat them, because they will launch an unbeatable power. Even that isn't enough. You will need courage and strength, which is what you have, Flame. Once you have gotten all the badges, you will know what to do. Since you don't have any Pokemon, you can take this to begin your quest."  
  
Jake dug into his pockets and took out a Pokeball. He handed it to Flame. "Take this, you will need it soon. Plus, you are now in Cleanace Town. The first gym is at Fiery City, north of here. Good luck in your journey. Goodbye." With that, Jake sent out his Dragonite again and flew off.  
  
Flame was getting energetic already. "I must stop these evil forces!" He thought. He looked at the Pokeball again. "Someone has done a great deal for me! I must help him in whatever way I could!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
What will that Pokemon Jake gave Flame be? Will Flame be able to fulfill his mission?  
  
Plus, meet new trainers, new friends, and new adventures!  
  
All of the above in "Pokemon Missions: Chapter 2!"  
  
P.S. Please review my story as I took a long time writing this chapter! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: The First Trainer Battle

Title: Pokemon Missions  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Story by: almond  
  
"Trapinch, Bite!" The small orange Pokemon obeyed its master and dived at the white and blue bird, then biting it with its large mouth. "Gull!" The bird cried in pain as it fell down to the ground.  
  
"Now, Sand-Attack!" The small Pokemon that had a mouth even larger than its body started spraying sand at the bird. "And finally, while you are blinded...Go, Poke Ball!" Flame said as he tossed a Poke Ball hard at the Wingull. The Wingull immediately disappeared into the ball. The ball then shaked once, twice, thrice, and...stopped.  
  
"Yeah! I caught my second Pokemon!" Flame screamed like mad as he picked up the Poke Ball. "Good work, Trapinch." He said, patting his small orange Pokemon. "It have been 1 month already...my good Trapinch. 1 month since I last stayed in that dung house. And that guy...who was he? Oh ya, Jake...he rescued me and gave me you. He was so good. That's why I'm now training you hard, and getting more Pokemon. But you don't mind, do you?" The Pokemon known as Trapinch shook its head wildly. Flame smiled.  
  
Seems like I haven't been telling you much of how Flame get to know his Pokemon, and what happened the last month. Well, actually, not a lot happened the last month. The only major thing that happened is that Flame received his very own Pokedex and a wireless handphone. Actually, he didn't really received them, he actually found them in his pocket with a note. It read, "These items are to help you in your mission. The Pokedex will help you in battling, and you can use the handphone when you are in emergency. Hope they helps." And so, Flame had taken the items and they are his very own now.  
  
"Okay, training time is finished, Trapinch! Time to have some fun!" Flame said happily as he rushed to the nearest beach. Then he put Trapinch down and let him play himself. Trapinch loved to play in the sand, mainly because its a Ground type Pokemon. Flame watched happily as Trapinch dug some holes. Then he remembered about Wingull. "Oh ya, I almost forgot about you." He sent Wingull out and it flew to the sea and played in the water (Wingull is a water-type Pokemon).  
  
While Flame was happily enjoying the sea breeze, suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, seeing a swimmer. The swimmer pointed at his Trapinch and Wingull and asked, "Those are your Pokemon?" Flame replied, "Yup." The swimmer then said, "Then let's battle." Flame have never battled with another Pokemon Trainer before and was so delighted to have a hands-on experience. "Alright! Let's go!" He returned Trapinch and Wingull and they started to battle.  
  
"A 2 on 2 match, okay?" "Of course!" "Then go, Trapinch!" "Go, Sandshrew!" Flame send out Trapinch while the swimmer send out Sandshrew, a mouse Pokemon. Flame gave out a command, "Trapinch, Bite him!" Trapinch dashed to Sandshrew and bit. However, Sandshrew wasn't injured at all! "Heh, your teeths' not strong enough! Sandshrew, Slash!" The swimmer shouted. Sandshrew quickly slashed Trapinch. Trapinch fell down onto the sand.  
  
"Trapinch! Are you alright?" Flame asked Trapinch caringly. "You know, if you don't want to battle anymore I will not force you. Anyway, it is only our first Trainer battle and we haven't gotten any experience yet." However, Trapinch shook its head stubbornly. "So you want to battle?" Trapinch nodded it head. "Fine, then let's go, my buddy!" Trapinch looked at Sandshrew angrily.   
  
"So, your little one still wanna battle? Fine! We'll show you again! Sandshrew, Slash again!" Sandshrew dashed up to Trapinch and slashed it. But it slashed nothing! Trapinch had dug into the ground! It came out on the other side and tackled Sandshrew, sending it flying then dropping on the ground. "No way, Sandshrew, return!" The swimmer withdrew Sandshrew. "The battle's not over yet! Go, Staryu! Bubblebeam" The swimmer tossed a ball on the ground and a star-shaped Pokemon came out. "Staryu!" It cried as it sent plenty of bubbles to attack Trapinch.  
  
"Trapinch, dodge!" However, there are too many bubbles and Trapinch got hit by one of them. "Pinch!" It cried as it toppled down, fainted. "Return, Trapinch!" Flame shouted. Then the swimmer said, "Nobody can beat me when it comes to Staryu!" Then he started to leave. But Flame shouted, "The battle's not over yet! Go, Wingull! My final Pokemon! Agility, then Quick Attack!" Wingull heightens its speed with Agility and used Quick Attack. The swimmer quickly called out a command, but he was too slow. Wingull had dived straight at the core of Staryu, knocking it out immediately.  
  
"Staryu, return!" The swimmer withdrew Staryu. "Well, you have broken a record, pal. This is the first time my Staryu lost in a battle." Flame just smiled and withdrew Wingull. "Thanks. But I've gotta heal my Trapinch!" Then he started to leave. "Wait!" He was stopped by the swimmer's voice. He said, "You are brave and strong, my pal. What's your name?" Flame replied, "Flame. And what's yours?" The swimmer said, "Trevor. Nice to meet you. Are you on an adventure?"  
  
The two boys then chatted happily, talking about all kinds of things, from Pokemon to Food to Background. Finally, Trevor said, "You are a strong guy, Flame. But since I have nothing to do, can I go with you on your adventure?" Flame gladly replied, "Of course!" And so the two boys headed north, to their next destination, Fiery City.  
  
To be continued...  
  
What will happen when the two boys go together? And what trouble lies before them?  
  
Plus, meet new trainers, new friends, and new adventures!  
  
All of the above in "Pokemon Missions: Chapter 3!"  
  
P.S. Please review my story as I took a long time writing this chapter! Thanks! 


End file.
